Gloves are commonly used to protect hands in industrial or household applications. When the wearer of the glove handles liquids, typically these liquids run down the fingers and eventually make their way into the cuff region. At this stage, depending on the glove cuff geometry, the liquid may run down the skin or into the cuff of a surgical or protective gown, which is generally positioned in between the glove interior surface and the skin of the user. In the case of a surgical glove, the body fluids of a patient may carry bacterial or viral contaminants and the doctor may receive these infectious fluids. In the worst case, the medical professional or other patients may be infected. In the case of a mechanic or a chemical technician using a standard glove, oil or other chemical liquids may run down the surface of the glove contaminating or soiling the uniform or skin of chemical technician or mechanic.
A number of patents relate to providing gloves with tighter cuff retention through cuff geometry or providing a cuff region of a glove that is flipped by the user to capture any liquid that runs down the surface of the glove. The tightened cuff region approach does not inherently prevent the entry of the liquid into the interior of the glove, since this entry of the liquid into the interior of the glove is essentially controlled by the contact angle, the surface tension and viscosity properties of the liquid being dripped. The liquid can enter the glove interior by capillary action. In the case of the flipped cuff region approach, the flipped region of the glove acts as a reservoir with a single layer of latex. Since the liquid is generally heavy, especially when the flipped glove region has a large volume, any movement of the hand spills the liquid at the edges of the flipped region, which again run down the external surface of the glove towards unprotected skin. In the worst case scenario, the flipped cuff of the glove that has a single layer of latex may flip back by the weight of accumulated liquid unexpectedly, since the side walls of flipped the single layer latex reservoir are generally very thin. In this case, all the accumulated liquid flows down the cuff into the skin or the interior of a surgical gown. In both these cases, the entry of the spilled liquid into the interior of the glove depends on the contact angle, surface tension and viscosity of the liquid being spilled. Therefore the intended desired functionality of the tight cuff or flipped cuff is defeated by these inherent drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,658 to Kelly discloses a wristlet. This is a thin rubber device worn by wrist of the operator. The cylindrical portion of the wristlet surrounds the wrist while the attached flared portion collects any drips produced by washing a painted surface or windows with a sponge. The wristlet is not provided with a glove and there is no protection provided to the fingers of the user. Liquid captured by the flared portion may leak between the cylindrical seal portion and the wrist at the center of the wristlet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,106,346 and 2,117,417 to Hall et al. disclose a static resisting garment. The rubber glove is folded over to form a trough at the cuff to prevent static build-up. This garment has nothing to do with capturing drips in a surgical or washing application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,718 to Hall et al. discloses rubber glove with reinforced turn back cuff. This rubber glove has the flared cuff portion annularly grooved and is provided with annular row of longitudinal corrugations. These corrugations are intended to provide some strength to the flipped region while the annular grooves assist flipping of the glove. The glove is originally designed to provide static shield and is also useful for housewives in handling liquids or in various industrial applications. The cuff portion when turned up provides shielding from static electricity. The turned back cuff acts as a trough preventing liquids from running down the arms of the wearer. The edge of the glove has a rolled bead. The same annular grooves that provide easy flipping of the glove may allow the thin latex layer to turn back to suddenly spill all the liquid that has accumulated. There is no glove extension or liquid protection below the turned back cuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,780 to Reimers et al. discloses glove having improved cuff-securing features. The cuff region of a medical glove is provided with a tab with an acrylic adhesive. The adhesive attaches the cuff portion securely to the wearer. The tab prevents glove roll down and entry of foreign materials into the interior of the glove. The tab is attached to the interior of the glove and is attached to the exterior of the cuff to create a snug fit. There is no indication that this snug fit at the wrist prevents the entry of liquids. As seen in FIG. 3 of the '780 patent, a cone is created at the tab region enabling entry of liquids into the interior of the glove. Any liquid present runs down the glove into the skin region or into a surgical gown since no capture means are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,300 to Vistins discloses glove having improved cuff-securing features. An acrylic adhesive is provided on a portion of the cuff of a medical glove. The adhesive secures the portion of the cuff to other portions of the cuff for tightening the cuff when the glove is on the wearer's hand. The adhesively attached cuff portion can be easily removed. As shown in FIG. 3 of the '300 patent, the cuff region of the glove folds over itself being secured by the adhesive. There is no indication that this snug fit at the wrist prevents the entry of liquids. Any liquid present runs down the glove into the skin region or into a surgical gown since no capture means are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,613 to Schwartz discloses applicator glove and method of use. The applicator glove has absorbent pads adjacent to thumb and fingers that hold herbicides for treating selected plants. The cuff of the glove is inverted forming a trough to catch any drips. The quantity of liquid handled by the glove is small and the inverted cuff portion is subject to opening out and spilling any collected liquid, especially if the liquid quantity accumulated is large.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,953,756 and 6,249,917 to Vrissimdjis disclose glove of rubber or the like. The glove of rubber is provided with a tubular sleeve portion and a cuff portion, which extends conically outwardly in extension of the sleeve portion. The cuff portion can be folded back such that the free end of the conically outwardly extending cuff portion has a radial distance from the outer circumference of the sleeve portion. The portion adjacent to the fold back portion is thickened and at the fold back region thinned. This change in thickness is created by providing sharp curvatures in the latex dipping mold changing the nominal accumulation of coagulated latex at the transition regions. The liquid is collected in the fold back region, but the weight of the liquid collected may be adequate to flip the cuff of the glove back, particularly at the reduced thickness regions, thereby spilling all the collected liquid on the user's skin or surgical gown. There is no liquid protection provided below the folded cuff portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,237 to Baldwin discloses drip catching glove construction. This device is for use by mechanics. A drip catching glove construction includes a glove member fabricated from a waterproof material and having an elongated wrist portion. The wrist portion is provided with a collar unit, which includes a peripheral sponge member and a peripheral skirt member, which surrounds the sponge member and defines a liquid containment reservoir. The throat of the reservoir is partially obstructed by the sponge member. The collar unit is separate from the glove and has to be attached. The sponge also needs to be attached. This collar unit of the drip catching glove is not manufacturable by dipping a former in a latex emulsion due to the presence of multiple layers at the same physical location. The '237 disclosure does not teach how this drip catching glove is manufactured. The drip catching glove can only capture as much liquid as absorbed by the sponge and excess liquid may destabilize the single layer of waterproof material. In a second embodiment, a wristlet is worn on bare hand that has an absorbent pad member contained within a waterproof resilient construction provided with a porous covering to admit and trap fluids. There is no glove in this second embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,572 to Johnson et al. discloses fluid barrier arm cuff. The present invention is directed to a fluid barrier apparatus for an arm. The apparatus includes a seal portion defining an opening for the arm. The seal restricts passage of fluid between clothing or bare skin and the apparatus. The apparatus includes a basin, which is connected to the seal. The basin collects any fluids running down the arm not passing through the seal or fluids, which may occasionally fall on the basin. The apparatus further includes a lip portion adjacent to the basin, which contains the fluids within the basin. Finally, the apparatus includes a drain for draining the accumulated fluids out of the basin. The drain can be a spout, drain holes, a cutout area in the lip, conduits, tubing, pipes, and the like. The fluid barrier is applied to arm over the skin or clothing to capture dripping liquid. There is no glove provided to protect the skin from contacting the fluid. Any fluid that drips down from the basin reaches the clothing or skin immediately.
U.S. Patent application 20050229287 to Mattesky discloses gloves with easily deployed cuff catcher. The glove body is made from an elastomeric material and is sized and shaped to receive a wearer's hand. The body has a cuff portion including a first end, which is connected to the body, and a second end, which is positioned opposite the first end. The cuff portion includes an annular ridge, which is included as an inserted elastomeric article slipped on a former and cures integrally with the glove body. This annular ridge assists folding over of the cuff of the glove at the annular ridge. When the cuff of the glove is folded, it forms an open pocket, whereby materials falling from the body during the use of the glove can be caught by the pocket. However, the pocket thus formed is of a single layer of latex which may not contain liquids and is subject to folding back spilling out all the liquid or other materials collected on the skin or surgical gown of the user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sturdy liquid catching trough positioned at or near the arm of the wearer protecting the skin and surgical gown, thereby preventing unwanted spills and contamination of patients and doctors in the case of a surgical glove. The portion of the arm below the trough needs to be protected from contacting any of the spilled liquid. Moreover, the liquid catching trough must have sufficient rigidity to contain the trapped liquid, not spill the contents on the skin or gown of the wearer. Preferably, the glove with a trough and arm protection should be easy to manufacture as a unitary body having adjustable features to provide a trapping geometry most suited for the user of the glove.